Her Birthday
by AangKatara777
Summary: It's Katara's 15th birthday, but will everyone remember? Kataang oneshot.


_(A/N) So it was my birthday 3 days ago and I said that I would make a birthday story for my birthday, so yeah, it's Kataang, and I hope you like it. )_

Her Birthday

Katara yawned as she woke up, slowly sitting up and taking in her surroundings. They were camping out in a forest, somewhere outside of Omashu. She stretched and yawned once more and stood up. She looked around again and saw that everyone else was sleeping; she was usually an early bird, considering the fact that she had to wake up every morning and make breakfast.

'Maybe I could sleep in for once, since it's my birthday', she thought, looking back at her bed. She smiled and decided to go back to bed, quickly falling back into slumber.

She awoke a few hours later to a very angry Sokka looking down at her.

"Oh. Hi, Sokka," She said, rubbing her eyes and smiling.

"I'm starving, Katara, you usually have breakfast ready by now, and I did _not _wake up to the smell of turkey-pig bacon!" Sokka said, pouting.

'He's probably just being all mean so that I don't expect a birthday party from him,' Katara thought, smiling, "Well, sorry, Sokka. I'm not making breakfast today, make it yourself.

She got up and started combing her hair, leaving Sokka staring at her with is mouth open.

She walked into the forest, hoping to get some alone time before everyone started hounding her with presents and parties. She smiled to herself, 'I'm so glad the remembered'

She walked over to the river and sat down on the edge, playfully kicking her feet through it. After a little while, she decided to take a swim so she stripped down to her underwear and jumped in. Having a fun time bending water around into shapes.

Later, she got hungry and she realized she hadn't had breakfast. So she went back to camp, expecting breakfast to have been made by someone else, but it wasn't. It was just Sokka sharpening his machete.

"What's for breakfast?" Katara asked, sitting down on a log near the fire.

"Whatever you make, I got some berries from the forest," Sokka said, still looking at his machete.

"Well, I thought-," Katara said, but stopped because she thought, 'He probably forgot…,'

She sighed and said, "Okay…..,"

She got some seal jerky out of their food bag and oil so she could cook it, 'I can't believe he forgot…My own brother……'

Soon Zuko walked out of his tent and sat next to Katara with an apple, "Mornin'", he said, taking a bite out of it.

"Morning", Katara muttered, chewing some of her jerky. She looked up as Toph blew up her earth tent yelling, "WHAT'S FOR BREAKFAST!"

Katara replied saying, "You can have the rest of my jerky, I'm not really hungry," she handed her plate to Toph, and she thought, 'I guess they forgot too,'

After she was done eating, she solemnly walked over to Appa, where she _thought _Aang would be, but wasn't. She pet Appa's nose and whispered, "You didn't forget my birthday…Right?"

Appa answered by giving her a big lick with his his tongue. Katara wiped the bison saliva from herself and smiled, giving him a hug, "At least one person, er, creature remembered," She whispered to herself.

She walked into her tent and laid down on her sleeping bag, wanting nothing more than the day to be over. Everyone forgot, was there a point to staying awake. She quietly started to cry, wishing that at least one person would remember. And soon sleep came over her.

Surprisingly, she slept until it was about five in the afternoon, Katara woke up and Sokka, Zuko, and Toph, were sitting next to her.

Katara sat up and looked at them, rubbing her eyes, noticing that they were slightly sticky from crying.

"Are you okay, Katara? You were crying." Zuko asked.

Katara's eyes widened and for a quick moment she thought they were here to celebrate her birthday. She smiled and said, "No, I'm fine."

"Okay, then, what's for dinner?" Sokka asked, grabbing his stomach, "I'm starving."

Katara stood up and her happiness drifted away and turned into rage, "Get your own dinner! I'm sick and tired of you guys not caring and making me do all the work! I'd at least think that you'd do something for me today and not just sit around like arctic sloth's and make me do all the work!" She stormed out of the tent.

Outside, Aang was walking over from inside the forest with a big smile on his face. He saw Katara's tearstained face and he instantly showed concern and ran up to her.

"What's wrong, Katara?" he asked, putting his hands gently on her shoulders, "Why were you crying."

"I….It's just," Katara muttered as Sokka and them walked out of the tent with slightly shocked expressions.

"What's your problem, Katara, why do you keep screaming at us?!" Sokka yelled.

Aang got angry and stomped up to Sokka, "What's _your _problem! Do you even _know _what day it is!?"

"Uh, Friday?" Sokka said, looking up as if he was thinking.

"No!" Aang said, going back over to Katara, "That reminds me," he began smiling at her, "Happy Birthday!"

At that moment, Sokka, Zuko, and Toph's eyes and mouths dropped open as they realized the problem here.

Katara put on one of her biggest smiles ever, and hugged Aang, squeaking, "You remembered!"

"Why wouldn't I remember?" Aang asked, his face showing slight worry.

"They…," Katara said, motioning to Sokka and them, "They forgot, and they keep demanding me to do stuff for them, and Sokka yelled at me this morning…"

Aang was really upset, but he smiled, wrapping his arm around her shoulders, "I have a birthday present for you."

Katara smiled and hugged Aang again as they started to walk into the forest, leaving Sokka, Zuko, and Toph feeling like the rudest, dumbest, most idiotic people in the world.

Aang and Katara continued walking into the forest until they came upon a path leading up the mountain next to their camp. "We're going up the mountain?" Katara asked, looking up at the tall peak.

"Yep," Aang said, smiling, "A few days ago, I was walking around, thinking of what I was gonna get you for today, and I saw this really cool place I wanted to show you."

Katara smiled and they started walking up the path. About a half an hour later, they reached a very steep spot on the path, that was more rock climbingy than pathy, so Aang picked Katara up in his arms and jumped up the cliff, finally reaching a dark tunnel that had a light at the end of it.

"Okay," Aang said, smiling, taking off his belt, "Right here your going to need a blindfold,"

Katara giggled, "Okay,"

Aang went behind Katara and tied on her blindfold and slowly started leading her down the tunnel. In about a minute they were at the end, and Aang took off Katara's blindfold, telling her to look.

Katara rubbed her eyes, adjusting to the light, but then saw what Aang was talking about. She saw many tall mountains, some covered with trees, and some with just rock, with a river streaming through the middle. Its beauty overwhelmed Katara as she gaped at it with a huge smile on her face.

Aang smiled and said, "So, do you want some dinner?"

Katara blushed and realized how hungry she was; she hadn't eaten anything since breakfast. "That would be…nice," she said, smiling and leaning against Aang.

They turned around and saw the picnic Aang had set up for her of all of her favorite foods. Katara smiled and sat down on one of the pillows set up there while Aang sat on the other one.

They ate their supper and Aang cleaned it up, setting a thick blanket on the floor and motioning Katara to sit on it. She did and Aang wrapped his arm around her, "Now look, the sun's setting."

Katara looked up at scenery and saw how beautiful the mountains were at sunset. She smiled and nuzzled up against Aang's chest, "It's so beautiful," she murmured, as if she was sleepy.

Aang blushed and whispered into her ear, "Not as pretty as you,"

Katara's eyes opened wide, and she blushed, looking up into his eyes. Aang smiled, giving her a hug, while she sighed against his shoulder, "Best. Birthday. Ever." She whispered, as she fell asleep.

Right before she fell asleep, Aang whispered into her ear, "I love you, Katara. Happy Birthday."

**Happy Birthday Me! lol. **


End file.
